metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Artifact Temple
The Artifact Temple is a room crucial to the plot of Metroid Prime. Located in the Tallon Overworld, it was a prison created by the Chozo to contain the spread of Phazon on Tallon IV. It is sometimes referred to in Chozo Lore as the Cradle. The temple was later opened by Samus Aran to confront Metroid Prime, the source of all Phazon on the planet. The room has its own theme music. Background The Chozo were a prosperous race that had colonies on several worlds, including Zebes, SR388, Elysia, and Tallon IV, but they prophesied their own destruction, foretelling that "the Worm" (Prime) would threaten them, and that "the Hatchling" (Samus) would come and encounter this Worm. This prophecy came to pass when Tallon IV was struck by a Leviathan. When it made contact, local flora and fauna were horribly mutated, and the environment itself became poisoned. The Chozo attempted to seal away the Leviathan, along with the Worm, constructing the Cradle over it. However, despite their efforts, the Phazon brought by the Leviathan had already poisoned their world. Even as they finished the Artifact Temple, they were soon driven mad from Phazon Fever. The Worm, however, was successfully detained in the Impact Crater below the temple, as the poison the Leviathan carried continued to spread across Tallon IV. Samus learned of the prophecy through Chozo Lore and set out to fulfill it. In the NTSC versions of the game, Pirate Data states that the seal did not extend below the surface, and so the invading Space Pirates were able to find Metroid Prime and capture it for study. It was infused with so much Phazon before it escaped back to its den. In the PAL versions this is retconned by stating that the Pirates were never able to breach the seal, but that they knew there existed some creature. Description 's seal is finally broken, allowing Samus to explore the Impact Crater's depths.]] From the start, the top of the room curves out in paths leading left and right. The right corridor leads to indestructible debris, while the other corridor goes outside of the shelter to the actual temple, situated like a bowl. The Chozo Lore entries "Prophecy of Light" and "Contain" can be scanned on the top floor. In the middle, a green visor-like window reveals the temple outside. The actual temple leading to the Impact Crater is situated similar to a bowl, with twelve Chozo Totems circling the middle and a black mechanism holding the Artifact of Truth. Depending on Samus' choice, she will obtain it before or after collecting the rest of the artifacts. The Chozo Totems can be scanned for hints to the artifacts' locations and when an artifact is returned, the appropriate totem will light up and prepare to allow her access to the crater, until Meta Ridley flies in, destroying much of the totems as well as her only access to the crater. After severely damaging him, Chozo Statues above the platform fire red lasers at him, driving him back, off of the platform. Non-violent Chozo Ghosts create a blue light that leads to the crater, allowing the Hatchling to fulfill the prophecy. After her return, the Artifact Temple begins to self-destruct, and Samus leaps off of the platform onto her summoned Gunship and observes the destruction with her helmet removed, before she closes her eyes and leaves. Connecting rooms *Temple Lobby (via Blue Door) *Crater Entry Point (via Cipher) Inhabitants *Meta Ridley Trivia *SkyTown's Main Docking Bay greatly resembles the Artifact Temple. Key similarities include both being the last rooms seen in the game, the green window, the U-shaped corridor, statues, spherical design, open-topped layout, destructible obstructions, link to the Chozo Artifacts and having a boss battle take place there. In an unlockable Diorama in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Ghor is seen surrounded by the Chozo Ghosts in the Main Docking Bay, further strengthening the relation between the two areas. *Strangely, although Samus can see when she is going through Temple Security Station that she is passing through a hallway suspended over a chasm, when she reaches the main temple platform, she cannot see the object behind the Chozo statues on the roof of the overlooking structure, even though it is so big that it should be immediately visible. No explanation is given for this. *There is a glitch for this room after the Meta Ridley battle. If the player can defeat Ridley without all of the artifact columns being destroyed, they disappear anyway when the Chozo Ghosts emerge from them to open the portal to the crater. Gallery File:166page18-19.jpg|Metroid Prime (comic) in Nintendo Power issue 166. File:166page20.jpg File:Artifact Temple.png|Artifact Temple (Pinball) File:Artifact Temple (inside).jpg File:Artifact Temple (outside).jpg Category:Rooms Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Artifact Temple Category:Dimensional Category:Chozo Artifacts Category:Temples Category:Prison Category:Statues Category:Boss Rooms Category:LeRoy Strauss Category:Andrew Jones Category:Recurring Locations Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime